sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Cure Whitney
Cure Whitney is one of the main Pretty Cures of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Amashiro Kiyomi. Whitney is the warrior of the white color whose partner is White, the guard of the silver rainbow. She holds the power of time while representing the element of intelligence. General Information Appearance As Cure Whitney, her hair becomes longer and change to white. Her eyes also change to white. Her hair is still tied in two twin tails held up by grey, heart shaped ribbons. She wears a white/light blue dress with double-layered skirt. Her belt is light- und dark blue with a golden heart, which holds her commune. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. When transforming as Cinderella into Cure Whitney, her hair stays open, while braid is tied to the back and hold by a golden heart. She wears a white dress with a light blue sleeve and a underskirt with three layers. Those are similar to her skirt as "normal" Cure Whitney. She wears golden bracelets and white boots, which are knee-length. Etymology Cure Whitney - Her Cure alias is based on the given name and surname Whitney, which was originally derived from a place name meaning "white island" in Old English.http://www.behindthename.com/name/whitney Powers Cure Whitney holds the power of the silver rainbow, which gives her the ability to use time based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of itelligence and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Whitney introduces herself with "Die bezaubernde Farbe der Zeit! Cure Whitney!", which can be translated as "The enchanting color of time! Cure Whitney!". Is the phrase Cure Whintey uses in episode 28, while being transformed into Cinderella. Weapons * - Cure Whitney's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Whitney's power up "weapon" in Rainbow Star. Attacks Solo Attacks *'White Freeze' - Cure Whitney's first attack that was first used in [[Sky Pretty Cure Episode 07|''Sky Pretty Cure Episode 07]]. First, Cure Whtiney turns around and calls "Bring back the colors of intelligence!". Then, she turns back to the enemy and shouts: "Pretty Cure, White Freeze!" and points at the enemy. Following her lead, white sparkles of time fly towards the enemy, hit it and purify it. However, the attack can also stop the movements of the enemy. *'Crystal Speed' - Cure Whitney's attack that she can only use with her Bianko Crystal. First, Cure Whitney summons her Haeven Crystal by saying "Full power of pure white colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!". While saying it, she raised her arm to the sky. Then, Cure Whitney forms her hand into a fist and wipes over the Heaven Crystal. Then she puts her arm towards the enemy and calls "Pretty Cure Crystal Speed!". Then many white and light blue swirls reach for the enemy and form a big swirl behing the enemy to purify it. *'Sweet White Hourglass' - Cure Whitney's attack in Rainbow Star. There are two forms fo that attack. While one form is used to stop the time, the other is used to purify monsters. **''Purifying Attack: First, Whitney raises her hand after appearing in front of a white background. Then she draws the symbol of infinity (∞) in shape of an eight. Then she shouts: "Pretty Cure!" And the symbol starts glowing. She grabbs it throws it at the enemy like a boomerang. The symbols hits the monster and seals it. Then Whitney shouts: "Sweet White Hourglass!" and the ∞ turns into glowing orbs purifying the monster. **''Time-Stopping Attack:'' First, Whintey appears in front of a light blue background. Then she raises her arm to the sky and calls: "Pretty Cure! Sweet White Hourglass!" As she shouts the "...glass!", she claps her hands together and a clock appears before her, which hits 12 o' clock. Then the time is frozen until Whitney either releases it or the clock strikes 1 o' clock. Group Attacks *'Cold Explosion' - The group attack which Cure Cyan, Cure Azure and Cure Whitney can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane' - The first group purification attack which all Pretty Cures can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy' - The Pretty Cure's purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Sky Pretty Cure and returns in the seasons RELOADED and The Final Sky Pretty Cure. The Cures fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Sky Pretty Cure. *'Full Rainbow Circle' - A new group attack that the Cures learn to use in Rainbow Star. The attack can also be performed when all eight Pretty Cures are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Cures call the colors of the rainbow. *'Magical Rainbow Finale' - The second group attack for all eight Pretty Cures of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Sky Pretty Cures summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Pretty cure Rainbow Star. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Diamond to transform into Cure Whitney in Sky Pretty Cure. First Diamond activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a sky blue light. Then, her hair gets changed and styled by white sparkles. Then, she stretches her arms above her head and the white light disappears, unveiling her dress. As she put her arms down again, her bracelets are unveiled. She opens her eyes and spins around one time, where her boots appear. As the sparkles passed her, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt. Finally, Cure Whitney pocks the remaining sparkle, which bursts into five smaller sparkles, and introduces herself with “Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver, Diamond and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Whitney is the power-up that Cure Whitney and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Precious Cure Whitney is Cure Whitney's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Trivia *Cure Whitney is the fifth white colored Pretty Cure. The first were Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Egret from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Cure Echo from the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' movies. **However, Cure Whitney is the first white themed Pretty Cure to have white colored hair. **In addition, Cure Whitney is the only Pretty Cure to have white colored hair over all. **Cure Whitney is also the second white themed Pretty Cure to have twintails. The first was Cure Echo from the Pretty Cure All Stars movies. *Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure that uses the power of time. **Futhermore, Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure to be able to freeze the time. *Cure Whitney is the only Pretty Cure to not get a new weapon in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. **However, Cure Whitney is the only Pretty Cure to have two attacks in Rainbow Star. *Cure Whitney, Cure Heather and Cure Lavender are the only Cures of Sky Pretty Cure to not gain a power up item through out the ongoing series. **However, Cure Whitney is the only Pretty Cure to not gain an item or a weapon in Rainbow Star. *Cure Whitney is the second Pretty Cure to wear bracelets, preceded by Cure Diamond from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Archive: Pretty Cure